


金主转移

by furinkazan



Category: All伦
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furinkazan/pseuds/furinkazan





	金主转移

酒宴上鬓影交错，人人都带着自己的小宠物。  
邓伦的金主是这个酒宴的组织者，不过他宠物挺多的，邓伦不是最受宠的那一个，不配陪在主人身边被主人拿去炫耀，只配在旁边做个摆设。  
他就安安静静地跪在一边，穿着整齐的西装。精巧的狗链一端连着他脖子上的项圈，一端固定在定制的栓上。头上有逼真的狗耳朵。他的屁眼里塞着一个情趣肛塞，外面是一段柔缓的硅胶狗尾巴，尾巴从订制的西裤中伸出来，稍微一动就会左右甩，像是一截真的狗尾巴  
邓伦垂首低眉不敢有丝毫怨言，他的一切都是金主给的，金主要他做什么他都会完成，他是金主最听话的那条狗

金主是因为他太顺从才不那么喜欢和在意他的吗？邓伦神游时想到这个问题。但想想金主已经给予自己足够多的回报，做狗不能太贪心。

“邓伦，”金主招了招手，“爬过来。”  
忽然大厅里的视线都集中在了他身上，即使做足了心理建设但这一刻他还是不可避免的烧红了脸。  
邓伦摘下栓上的一端叼在嘴里，向金主爬了过去。黑色的硅胶狗尾巴不断的甩动，仿佛是一个小鞭子在抽打着他的屁股，令邓伦羞耻感倍增。  
他听见周围有人窃窃私语，他们在说这不是那个刚拿了奖的大明星吗？怎么在这里做狗了

狗会发春吧，邓伦脑子里有点乱所以开始东想西想，母狗都是骂人的，金主会不会也把自己当成一条无关紧要的母狗呢？  
不对，自己本来就是一条无关紧要的母狗，一条时刻渴望着金主鸡巴的母狗。

他被借给了一个老人，肥胖龌龊的老人。是金主也要讨好的存在。  
鸡巴藏在层层叠叠的肥肉下，邓伦卖力的舔着。好想吐，他心想，邓伦又恶心又委屈。  
他按着老人的要求，自慰扩张，两个手指在自己的屁眼里转来转去，然后用对方提供的假阳具狠狠贯穿了自己。也许是自暴自弃的放松，他状态极好——甚至潮吹了。  
老人兴奋极了，一个美人自己把自己玩的喷水，这种美景可不可多得。他把自己的手指捅进了美人的屁眼，感受着肠肉的蠕动，他摸着美人的阴茎——非常漂亮。  
邓伦潮吹完浑身发软，他感觉到那只手在摸自己的鸡巴，突然那只手使劲一握。邓伦痛的呜咽出声，整个身体蜷缩颤抖着。

就在他痛的眼泪模糊时，两条猎狗被放了进来，他还在疼痛的余波中回不了神，并没意识到自己被人固定在了特制的案板上，腰被牢牢固定卡死。  
老人沾了点蜂蜜刷在邓伦股缝里，两条狗争先恐后的开始舔他的屁眼  
邓伦不知道接下来迎接他的将是两条不知疲倦的猎狗疯狂的强奸，他再怎么反抗也逃不开被狗鸡巴插到射精的命运。


End file.
